


Gut Feeling

by trebleDeath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Assassin - Freeform, M/M, almost canon compliant, canon parallel more like, mercenary, mercenary au, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a mercenary, an assassin, a hit man, or really whatever you would like for him to be given you have the money to pay for his skills. While he's waiting for a new client to show up, a certain cowboy catches his eye. Will he be able to forge something of a relationship with th sparanoid, good looking man despite the dangers of both their lines of work? And what is this cowboy even researc hing that's so important? Will Hanzo ever find something more than casual romance?





	Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up, for hte most part on my other fi. i read all of the nie comments and i want to thank you all for that, that's so nice. i also am shocked at all the drama i caused with my essay and that fic. so, i'm trying to get out of this rut by writing? i feel this is forced, but oh man. the last line. lus i sthink what i want to do is a really cool idea. im not executing it well.

There’s such a thing as a gaydar in the world. Usually, it means straight people using their knowledge of stereotypes and limited exposure to actual LGBT people. Becas\use of people like that taking the word to mean choosing people to mock based off of loose stereotypes, Hanzo didn’t like to use the word gaydar. 

Unfortunately, there was no other word to describe what he was currently feeling. That being, an indescribable feeling that the boy in flannel across the outdoors cafe was gay. He honest to god looked halfway between a cub and a bear, what with his clearly muscled but chubby arms and torso, and his moderately groomed facial hair. He was oozing sex appeal and gay vibes, especially for someone like Hanzo. 

The only other time he got anything remotely close to this feeling was when he was watching a target that knew he was watching, or when he himself was being watched. 

Really, Hanzo only had three gut feelings, Gay™, Suspicion™, and The Hunt™.

It was rare that anything but the latter two ever came up. That novelty was probably what forced him to act on his suspicion. 

He stalked over to the table the flannel clad man was sitting at with enough confidence that he didn’t look pathetic, but not enough to draw attention to himself. 

He sat opposite of him, forcing himself not to notice the order of the keys the man was hitting on his laptop. “Mind if I sit here?’

The man didn’t look up. The bags under his eyes were illuminated softly by the glow of the laptop. He didn’t speak either. 

He cleared his throat slightly, “Sorry to interrupt you, but I just couldn’t help but come over here when I saw someone as good looking as yourself.”

He finally seemed to notice that Hanzo was actually talking to him. He glanced up from his laptop, the focused look in his eye replaced with a sudden confusion. “Pardon?”

Hanzo smirked, “I was just talking about how you compelled me to come talk to you with your charm.”

That seemed to make the man smile, “Well, I’m sorry I hadn’t noticed you till now. I don’t mean to waste your time like that. After all, your charm must be real valuable, what with such a pretty money maker.”

“You certainly are charming in both personality and looks.” He stuck out his hand, “My name is Hanzo.”

“Jesse.” He took the hand, but rather than shaking it, he kissed the top of it. “Where are you from Hanzo?”

Hanzo chuckled, “You don’t believe that I’m from around here? What gave me away?”

“Well, the accent for one. And the name, but that could be a family name. So how about it, stranger. Where are you from?”

He shrugged, “I’m from all over. You’ve got a bit of a southern accent, where did you move from?”

His smile faltered, “It’s not quite a southern accent, it’s more western. But its an easy mistake for city slickers and non American’s.” He stopped speaking for a moment to take a sip of the coffee sitting in front of him and immediately pulling a disgusted face. “I guess I left that alone for too long. Cold coffee always will be the bane of my existence.”

He let another chuckle slide, not because he was particularly amused, but he felt it would keep the mood amicable. “It’s no one’s fault but your own. You shouldn’t have been so distracted by your--’ He cut himself off as he actually had no idea what he was using the laptop for, “What exactly were you doing before I came over?”

Jesse shrugged, “Doesn’t matter now.” He leaned back in his chair and stared at the cold coffee, as if that would make it taste better. “What do you say we get out of here?”

In all honesty, Hanzo was taken aback that the other man would say that. It seemed for the whole conversation, he was trying to keep things neutral or everything he said seemed forced. Now all of a sudden he wanted to be with the man that was clearly hitting on him? “Well, I am waiting for a client.”

“Aw come on. Do you really want to miss an opportunity to be alone with me?”

Oh? So it jumped from something akin to a date to a straight up quickie? He could not turn this down. “If we’re going to be away from prying eyes, then I’ll go.”

With a smile, he stood from the table, slipping his laptop into a bag as he did, before offering a hand to Hanzo. 

Naturally, he took it. 

As soon as his hand landed in the other’s calloused one, Jesse took off. He did walk briskly, but he made sure to stay with Hanzo, and none of it seemed forced or irrational. This was a man who knew what he was doing, but was doing it quicker than most people. Not that Hanzo was complaining. 

With a sharp turn, the ended up in an empty alleyway five minutes away from the cafe. There, Jesse pinned Hanzo against the cold brick walls. 

The whole scene caught Hanzo a bit off guard. He blinked at at the taller, as if that would help him process the situation he found himself in. “I know you’re in a rush, but I don’t do out door sex.”

His previous smile was replaced with a slight frown, “This ain’t about what you want anymore.”

Hanzo blinked again, retaining his calm exterior. This guy wasn’t using too much force to keep him pinned; he probably thought he was a typical frail Asian twunk. He scoffed, “Do you’re one of those guys?”

He figured he could stall long enough to figure out more of an attack plan. 

Jesse sneered, “Yeah, I’m one of those guys. Of course I wasn’t going to just sit around and wait for you to kill me.”

That stopped all thought process for Hanzo. “What?”

“I said I’m not going to just wait for you to kill me. I have things that need tending to, and I ain’t gonna let some transparent merc off me.”

He put up his hands as a sign of surrender. “You’re greatly mistaken. I’m not going to kill you.” 

“How the fuck do I know that?”

“Search me and you’ll find no weapons.” For once he was glad he didn’t bring any weapons with him when meeting clients. Sure it was risky, but most situations that he found himself in could be fixed with a little physical force. 

With a suspicious glint in his eye, Jesse let Hanzo up from the wall, only to start frisking him. Upon finding nothing he stepped back from the man to lean against the opposite brick wall, the hostility that was previously there, was all but gone. But by no means did he look relaxed.

He sighed. “Sorry ‘bout that. I guess I get a little paranoid when strangers just start talking to me. Plus, I could feel you staring at me before. What was I supposed to think?”

Hanzo pushed himself away from the a wall, frowning at how easily this guy backed off. Maybe this wasn’t the first time he threatened random civilians? “You could have thought, ‘oh, this attractive young man is interested in me in either a physical or emotionally intimate way. Maybe I won’t slam him against a wall in an alley and make him think I’m going to rape him.’ But that’s just a start.”

He chuckled. Despite everything, he actually laughed. “Allright, you got me there. I haven’t been physically or emotionally intimate with anyone for a while, probably because I keep calling everyone I meet a dirty merc.”

He pushed himself away from the wall with a small smile, “Well, you’re pretty cute when your mad. Sorry for doing this to you. Bye.” He started walking away. 

“Where are you going?”

Jesse turned to face Hanzo once again, confusion written on his face instead of joy, or whatever he was feeling for that brief moment. “Away from here? Why would I stay?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know why you would. But it seems wrong that you’re leaving so soon. You do everything too quickly.”

It was the other’s turn to shrug, “I don’t have time. I gotta get rid of anyone who might be a merc, or leave before whatever civilian I threatened calls the police. I’m sure you know how it is.” He gave a playful smile at that. 

“I don’t generally threaten people.” Hanzo went silent for a moment, “Why do you hate mercs?’

His smile only grew, “Listen, I want to believe that you just genuinely want a conversation with me, but I think we already covered the fact that you’re going to--if you haven’t already while my back was turned--call the police. You’re just stalling so they have time to come get me.”

Hanzo’s frown only grew, “I haven’t called anyone.”

“How can I trust you?”

The sheer amount of suspicion in this guy was almost enough to make Hanzo roll his eyes, but he kept a stoic face. “I am a foreigner, remember? I don’t know this country's emergency number. I can’t memorize each country's emergency service number. I just genuinely want to talk.”

He gave a low whistle, “Wow, what kind of shit do you go through each day in order for me threatening you to not be an immediate turn off? You’ve seen some shit if you still want to talk with a guy you thought was a rapist.”

“Well, you didn’t do anything. And as far as I can tell, you just wanted to kill me, which isn’t something I’m new to. Now I’m more curious about why you act like a jackass than anything.”

He took a step back towards Hanzo, “Well that’s sweet. But I already told you the answer to that one; I haven’t been emotionally intimate with anyone for a while and I don’t really have time to be polite or even try being intimate.”

“OKay, you told me that, but you didn’t tell me why you hate mercs.”

He shrugged, “I don’t hate them. I understand the position a lot of people who do that sort of stuff are in. But I don’t want to have a merc sent after me, and I certainly don’t want a shitty one that just walks up to me and says ‘hey, come over to this dark alley so i can kill you.’”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “No hired killer will ever do that. And have tyou even been targetted by someone before?”

Jesse shrugged at that. “You’d be surprised. I’ve had at least two guys do basically that to me.”

“How do you know they were even mercs? If they were, you’d be dead.”

“You overestimate mercenaries, Hanzo. They were the ones on the floor bleeding out, not me. I made sure of it. And even if they weren’t hired or contracted, they still pulled out weapons on me in close quarters.”

Hanzo had to fight to keep his jaw from going slack, “You could have just killed an innocent citizen or a mugger! Not everyone who thinks you have a good looking face is a merc.”

He shrugged, “Not the worst thing I’ve done. But I don’t make a habit of it. And like I said, I don’t have time to be dying, not now.”

“Why not?”

“Sorry sweetcheeks, but that’s not something I’m going to tell you.”

“What will you tell me?”

“That’s a broad question. But here, I’ll tell you this. My name is in fact Jesse, and I’m a mercenary. Not because I love it, but because I need the money and I don’t have any marketable skills.”

“That seems like a bit too much information. Aren’t you afraid I’ll kill you with that much personal information?”

He shrugged, “You can try. I don’t think you’ll be able to.” 

“Will I see you again?”

Another shrug, “Don’t know why you’d want to. I kind of feel like this is beginning to look like a cliche romance plot, but here.” He shortened the distance between them with a few short steps and handed him a card. 

Who carried around physical cards anymore? Well if it was anyone, it would be the guy with the cowboy hat. 

“Well, bye now.” He gave a wink before walking off at that same brisk pace, his laptop bag thumping against his side as he did. 

Hanzo just knew he’d see that gorgeous man again. It was a gut feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo is a mercenary after quitting his fathers gang. Jesse is a merc for money after being in overwatch wich is falling apart, and being in a gang. He has a personal mission, but Hanzo is just self reflecting. IDK, ask about it.


End file.
